Island Lovers
by Dragoon182
Summary: When Duncan's heart is broken he feels that nothing better will come his way ever again, but what happens when he meets a girl that is more than he ever wanted? Will he bring himself to start a relationship? NO FLAMES PLEASE! DISCONTINUED.
1. Broken Hearted

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't. Thank you

Note: This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention

* * *

Chapter 1

Broken Hearted

A fresh breeze moved through the island landscape slowly as clouds began to gather in the blue sky. The warm air began to cool as the weather began to change, the scents of exotic flowers and tree blossoms filled the air and the noses of anyone who breathed it in. The sand of the beach was still warm despite the cooling air, the water of the ocean began to cool off as the clouds began to merge and turn a light gray. The island held small wooden building on it's landscape, many would think that it was a shabby resort but it was far from it. It was actually a set up for a REAL reality show, though it started with twenty-two teens now only ten remained.

Two teens sat on a wooden dock that lead to the vast ocean, one was a strong looking male with black hair though some of it was died a light green. Piercings on his ears and eyebrow glistened in the dimming light, a spiked collar was on his neck as he wore a shirt with a skull on it his blue eyes were pointed to the horizon. Next to him sat a tanned skinned female with brown hair she wore a simple gray shirt with green pants she too was looking into the unknown.

" So what are you saying Courtney?" the male asked

" I hate to say this Duncan but I'm not interested in you anymore, you are such a royal pain sometimes plus I feel that I could find someone better." Courtney replied

Duncan only gave a nod of understanding, he said nothing more it was obvious that she could do better than him. If she wanted to do that she was more than welcome to, Duncan stood up and headed toward the cabin he knew all to well. As he walked he noticed the team known as the Screaming Gophers sitting on the steps of their cabin chatting away with ease. He weakly smiled when he saw his good friend Trent hug his girlfriend Gwen close to his body when she shivered slightly.

_" He's a lucky guy, I know that Gwen would never replace him." _Duncan thought

The male continued on his way, he sighed as he looked to the sky, the clouds were now a dark gray and he could hear thunder in the distance. He opened the cabin door and jumped up onto his bunk, he looked out the window and weakly smiled. The cabin door opened again, in walked Duncan's friend and teammate DJ. Duncan faked a smile when DJ sat down on a chair, but the dark skinned male could see right through it.

" Something is bothering you man, want to talk about it?" DJ asked

Duncan sighed, he knew that he could tell DJ about anything but this was different but the stubborn male told his friend everything that had happened just a few minutes ago. When Duncan finished his explanation DJ's eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.

" That is not right man, she used you and dropped you when she was done." DJ stated

" If she says she can find someone better she can go ahead." Duncan replied

DJ felt quite bad for his friend, DJ went to his own bunk knowing that Duncan needed sometime alone to think and vent. So he laid down and began reading a book, Duncan just kept his eyes on the window as rain began to fall rapidly. He eventually laid down to stare at ceiling, the silence of the cabin made it easy to think.

" Hey guys." Geoff stated

" What's up?" DJ asked

" I just heard that we're getting a Lifeguard." Geoff replied

" I don't blame Chris for hiring one, since Owen almost drowned." Duncan said

" Thing is I heard that she's no more older than us." Geoff said

" Probably had some hardcore training." Duncan stated

Silence surrounded the cabin again, Duncan rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes as rain rapidly hit the roof, DJ shook his head and sighed to himself.

" Poor guy, he doesn't deserve this." DJ said to himself

Morning came later with sun shining through the windows, Duncan let out a yawn as he stretched out his back. The male changed into some clothes seeing that DJ was already awake, Duncan didn't say a word he only left the cabin.

" I really feel bad for him." Geoff stated

" You and me both." DJ replied

Duncan walked toward the dock to watch the sunrise, but for some reason a strong hand ended up on his shoulder, he turned to see Trent.

" Hey Trent." Duncan greeted

" I heard from Geoff what happened, you should beat yourself up about this, I was used once too." Trent said

" How did you deal with it?" Duncan asked

" Not too well at first but I knew that I shouldn't blame myself, it wasn't my fault once I got over it I fell in love with the most beautiful girl." Trent replied

" You mean Gwen right?" Duncan asked

" Yes, take it from me dude you'll get over it you'll find a girl that will make your heart melt." Trent replied

Duncan gave a silent nod, Trent smiled as he walked back to the Gophers cabin finding Gwen waiting for him on the steps.

" You talk to Duncan?" Gwen asked

" I gave him some advise." Trent replied

" You are such a great guy you know that?" Gwen asked giving Trent a kiss on the cheek

" I wouldn't go that far." Trent said blushing

Duncan smiled as he went to get some breakfast not feeling like watching the sunrise right now, he sat next to DJ who gave him a smile.

" You look like you're doing a bit better." DJ stated

" Yeah, Trent gave me some advise that really helped." Duncan replied

" Good, you needed it." DJ said

" And you'll have to be in a good mood, we meet the lifeguard after breakfast." Geoff stated


	2. Love Struck

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell so DO NOT TAKE HER PLEASE! **Thank you.

Author's Note: **This is my very first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Love Struck

Duncan took a deep breath as stepped outside after breakfast he needed some fresh air, due to the fact Owen was farting up a storm in the cafeteria, he smiled when he saw Trent lead Gwen out of the building. The two were glad to be out of the stench, they let out a sigh of relief as fresh air greeted their noses.

" I don't think Chef will be in there until lunch." Gwen stated

" I'll be surprised that even the rats survived." Duncan added

Chris coughed as he came out of the stink-infested building, he took a deep breath of the fresh outside air. Trent went over to the older male along with Gwen.

" You okay Chris?" Trent asked

" I told Chef that it was a bad idea to made Breakfast Surprise." Chris stated

The other campers were relieved just to be outside, Chris walked off as the campers conversed amongst themselves. Duncan talked with Trent as Gwen and Leshawna talked about pranking Heather yet again. The sun seemed to shine brighter in the light blue sky, Duncan noticed this change and raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged it off.

" Campers, I'd like to meet our lifeguard, I'd had to hire one because of yesterday's accident and I don't think Courtney can handle another CPR." Chris stated

Courtney shook her head, she wasn't about to do that on Owen EVER again... the others cracked up at Courtney's reaction even Duncan found a reason to laugh.

" Okay settle down everyone." Chris stated

" Sorry Chris, but her reaction was classic." Geoff said laughing

Chris only shook his head, these campers could sometimes get out of hand and get a little hard to handle but he didn't complain about it much.

" Everyone, I'd like you to meet Zell." Chris said

A average sized female came into view, her black hair went to just past her shoulder blades, blue eyes shined behind purple framed glasses, she wore a sleeveless blue shirt with bark blue shorts, a black messenger bag hung from her shoulder as a breeze played with her hair.

" Hello all." Zell greeted

Just about all of the guys except for Trent and Duncan had their mouths wide open, though Duncan started to stare a bit. Zell only smiled, this wasn't the first time that this had happened to her in her lifetime.

" Zell will be staying in the cabin by the new First Aid cabin, so if you need her help she'll be there." Chris explained

" Unless I'm walking around here somewhere, I can't seem to stay in one place for very long." Zell stated

" At least her glasses doesn't make her look dorky like Harold's does." DJ laughed

Harold glared at the older male as if he was about to beat him but DJ only laughed as did Geoff and Trent. The campers went about their business as usual knowing that things were taken care off. Zell looked around very confused, where was her cabin at anyway?

" Need some help?" a voice asked

Zell turned to see Duncan behind her, she raised an eyebrow seeming quite interested in his appearance but she smiled at the male.

" Yes, I'm looking for my cabin, considering I don't know where everything is." Zell replied

" Follow me then, I'll show you around." Duncan said

Zell followed Duncan she looked around in wonderment, she had never been in a place like this before, she could tell that she would like it here. Chris told Zell that Duncan could be a bit bull-headed, stubborn and strike fear into anyone, but Zell could see differently than others and not just because she wears glasses. She could see a lot in people just by their eyes, Zell's mother always said that eyes are the windows to the soul and Zell could see a gold heart deep inside of Duncan.

" Here we are, this is your cabin." Duncan stated

" Thanks, you know Chris was wrong about you Duncan you are actually a great guy." Zell said

A blush came to Duncan as Zell entered her cabin, she could see right through him, despite the wall he put around himself and despite his hardcore attitude she saw right through it. Duncan only went back to the Killer Bass cabin, he couldn't believe this, not one girl has ever saw through his darkness not even Courtney.

_" She's amazing, a true person is amongst us." _Duncan thought

Duncan walked by the Screaming Gophers cabin, Trent and Gwen watched the male walk by, Gwen raised an eyebrow then looked at Trent.

" What's wrong with him?" Trent asked

Gwen smiled " His soul has been read and realized."

Trent gave an understanding nod, the two only smiled and went back to cuddling on the steps of the wooden cabin. The sun brightened as Duncan sat down on tree stump, he looked at the light blue sky and sighed.

_" Why do I feel different about her than any other girl I've met?" _Duncan wondered

Duncan looked to the ground letting out a confused sigh, he closed his eyes as a vast shadow flew right over him. Startled, Duncan opened his eyes and looked to the sky but saw nothing, he only shrugged as he went into the cabin.


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell so DO NOT TAKE HER PLEASE! **Thank you.

Author's Note: **This is my very first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention!**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Surprises

Morning greeted Duncan as he stepped out of the cabin, he stretched out his back and arms causing a few joints to crack. The male looked to the horizon, he smiled when he saw that the sky was still slightly dark. The early morning hours were usually a little chilly but it they were getting warmer as summer wore on, Duncan walked toward the dock as the sky began to brighten slowly.

Two purple eyes watched Duncan from the darkness of the trees, they made no sound only watched in pure silence. Duncan sat down on the dock, he looked at the water as it rose and fell gently. The eyes blinked and disappeared, Duncan suddenly looked toward the trees but saw nothing, the male only shrugged.

_" A lot of strange things have been happening since Zell arrived."_ Duncan thought

The male let out a sigh as he turned his attention back to the horizon, he wondered if he would ever find love ever again, true Zell seemed very interesting, but who was to say that she would fall for a guy like him? Duncan turned when he heard footsteps on the dock's boards, he smiled when he saw that it was only Zell.

" You're up early today." Duncan stated

" As are you." Zell replied

The black haired female sat down, her blue eyes sparkled in the growing light as the sky began to turn its usual morning colors. She loved watching the world around her change before her eyes, she found it truly amazing.

" So why are you up so early?" Zell asked

" I couldn't fall back to sleep after a noise woke me up, so I decided to come out here and watch the sunrise." Duncan replied

" Oh, I'm sorry." Zell said

" It's not your fault." Duncan said

" Yes, but I may know who woke you up." Zell stated

Duncan raised an eyebrow at the female, it could have been anything, a bear getting into the marshmallows or a raccoon attacking a bird again. Zell stood up, she gave Duncan a smile the male too stood up.

" Follow me, but you can not tell anyone who is not trustworthy." Zell said

" Why do you trust me? We barely know each other?" Duncan asked

" I trust people that I see a great person inside of them, and you are one of them." Zell replied

" Really?" Duncan asked

" Yes, now please promise that you will not tell anyone who isn't trustworthy." Zell said

" You got it." Duncan replied

Zell began walking toward the forest, Duncan followed without a word or hesitation, he wondered what Zell was keeping from everyone. Zell kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, Duncan wasn't fazed in the least he liked going to the forest to think or to be alone sometimes. Soon Zell stopped, Duncan saw a large cave in front of him, he looked to the black haired female.

" This is where she's staying while I'm here." Zell stated

" Who's she?" Duncan asked

" Come out Asha." Zell said

Duncan heard a loud yawn come from the cave, soon heavy steps could be felt on the ground, two purple eyes appeared and blinked.

" Ah, it's the male I saw earlier, so sorry that I awoke you. That darn bear was after the marshmallows again, so I scared the fur covered coward off." a voice stated

" It's okay, I guess." Duncan replied

" Come on out girl, Duncan is a trustworthy person." Zell stated calmly

" I trust your judgement Zell." Asha replied

Soon a large lavender dragon came out of the cave, her underside was a cream color, her horns were a sparkling silver and her purple eyes held kindness and understanding.

" You have a dragon?" Duncan asked

" Yes, I saved her years ago when she was captured a couple years back. When she was fully healed from the ordeal, she wanted to stay with me, we've been together ever since." Zell replied

" But you must only tell people who are trustworthy, if I am discovered by a person who can't keep their mouth shut I could be captured by those damn scientists again." Asha said

" I know who's trustworthy and those who aren't in this place." Duncan replied

Zell nodded, this made Asha feel better, the dragon bent down her long neck and looked into Duncan's blue eyes for a moment.

" I see much in you, don't hold yourself back, just because you have done wrong in the past doesn't mean that you shouldn't make things right." Asha stated

" I don't know what you're talking about." Duncan said stubbornly

" I see everything that has happened to you, so don't argue. Just because your past hasn't been done in the right path doesn't mean that you should stay cold. I find it hard to believe that you are all bad." Asha replied

Duncan sighed, the dragon was right... he has been using his past make people fear him, he always felt that he was doing everything wrong. It was about time that he turned his life back around!

" You're maybe right Asha." Duncan stated

Asha smiled and nodded at the male, Zell smiled to herself as she watched this, she could tell that Duncan's life was not truly what he wanted it to be. It was about time for a change! Zell knew that Asha would help him see that, Zell looked to the sky and frowned.

" You better go back into the cave Asha, we have to head back before people see that we're missing." Zell stated

" Okay, you two have a good day now." Asha replied

Zell and Duncan headed back as Asha went back into her cave, as Duncan walked he thought about Asha's great advise and why Zell took him to go see the dragon.

" You took me to see Asha so she could talk to me didn't you?" Duncan asked

" Yes, she's a great on to go to for advise... you're not mad are you?" Zell replied

" No, how could I be? All I know is that I have some thinking to do on my own." Duncan said

Zell smiled as she and Duncan walked into camp, they walked by Gwen and Trent as they sat on the steps of the Screaming Gophers cabin.

" Those two are sure hitting it off." Trent stated

" I see a future couple." Gwen said


	4. Disaster Hike

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell so DO NOT TAKE HER PLEASE! **Thank you.

**Note: This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Disaster Hike

Duncan stood next to DJ as everyone stood patiently, Chris said that he had something important to tell them, Duncan smiled when he saw Gwen and Trent cuddling near the end of the line, they were obviously taking advantage of Chris not being there for the moment, but soon they stopped. Chris appeared with Zell behind him, Duncan couldn't help but smile to himself as she walked by him.

" Campers, I have decided to dissolve the teams, so it's every camper for themselves." Chris stated

" Good, I'm getting tired of following Miss Prissy 's orders." Leshawna said pointing to Heather

" And your next challenge will not be easy, I like to call it the Disaster Hike, it's a combination of a scavenger hunt and a hike in the mountains." Chris said

" Chris and I will be at the finish line which is at the end of the mountain trail, the first four to have everything on their list wins." Zell added

Zell handed the campers their list of items, Duncan took a careful look at his, the items seemed easy to find so he wasn't too worried about not finding them all, of course he didn't know what waited for him and the other campers in the mountains.

" Good luck everyone and be careful out there." Zell stated

Duncan smiled to himself again, he loved how kind Zell was to everyone, the girl was amazing to him. He had never met someone like her before, sure Courtney saw his kind side a couple times but Zell could see it even if Duncan was being his usual stubborn self. DJ nudged Duncan with his arm a couple times.

" Come on dude we better get moving." DJ said

" Thanks man." Duncan replied

Duncan began his trek through the forest, he looked to his list, first an acorn... easy, he picked on off the ground and put it in his pocket. Next, he had to find crayfish... too easy he's done it before, Duncan sighed as he bent down by a creek, his blue eyes scanned the water. He lifted a large rock finding the prey that was on his list, he picked up the mini lobster by the tail and put it on the ground for a moment, Duncan smirked when he found a plastic cup he filled it with water and placed the crayfish in it.

" Here little guy, you can play with the acorn." Duncan stated

Duncan took the acorn out of his pocket and put it in the cup, the crayfish only poked at the nut with his claw, Duncan stood up and continued his search. He looked to the sky for a moment he sighed when his mind replayed Asha's advise from the day before.

* * *

_" I see much in you, don't hold yourself back, just because you have done wrong in the past doesn't mean that you shouldn't make things right." Asha stated_

_" I don't know what you're talking about." Duncan said stubbornly_

_" I see everything that has happened to you, so don't argue. Just because your past hasn't been done in the right path doesn't mean that you should stay cold. I find it hard to believe that you are all bad." Asha replied_

* * *

Duncan knew that Asha was right, but he had been so cold and stubborn for so long, could he turn over a new leaf? Maybe he could, he had to give it a try after all this time. Duncan looked at his list again, he had to find a coyote fang next.

_" Coyotes are hard to find but maybe I'll come across a skeleton or something."_ Duncan thought

The male came across an oak tree, he set the cup on the ground when he saw a eagle feather on a branch, another item he needed from his list. The male began climbing up the tree, his determined eyes constantly on the feather, he quickly grabbed the feather and jumped down. Duncan placed the feather in his pocket as he picked up the cup smiling at the crayfish who was again poking at the acorn.

" Just need to find that coyote fang." Duncan sighed

Duncan began walking again, the sounds around him sounded like a song he once heard when he was at home, he took a deep breath as he kept walking, the rhythm of the mountain path surrounding him.

Elsewhere...

Gwen smiled as Trent helped her reach high enough to grab a walnut, once she grabbed it Trent let her down gently, the female loved the male's personality, he was so kind and gentle towards her, it was not wonder why she loved him so much.

" Are you sure we should be working together, it's every camper for themselves remember?" Gwen asked

" I'm sure, plus you wouldn't have reached that by yourself." Trent replied

" Thanks." Gwen said blushing

Trent smiled as he and Gwen continued their trek through the thick forest, they had only two items each to find, Trent had to find a chestnut and a feather from an eagle, Gwen had to find a rare herb and a claw from a bear. The two enjoyed each others company more than anyone could imagine and today's challenge would be no different either. They had much in common so it was no wonder that they were now a couple, Bridgette and Leshawna thought that the two were the cutest couple on the island Trent smiled when he saw an eagle fly overhead, a feather floated to the ground, he picked it up and placed in his pants pocket, he turned to see that Gwen had found the herb that was on her list.

" Looks like we're both almost done." Trent stated

" Almost there, just one more item to go." Gwen replied

Trent and Gwen stooped in their tracks when a shrill howl echoed across the warm island air, the two looked at each other for a moment.

" I wonder what that was." Gwen stated

" That was a coyote, but I have no idea why it howled like that." Trent replied

Back to Duncan...

" Thanks for the fang tough guy." Duncan stated

Duncan smiled as the coyote ran into the woods yelping, the male put the fang in his pocket with the eagle feather, he began making his way to the end of the mountain path now that he had all the items on his list. The crayfish had lost interest in the acorn so it was now moving around the small cup, Duncan stopped when he heard something behind him, he turned to find a large creature behind him. The creature growled loudly, Duncan remained unfazed by it's presence, the male only smirked.

" If you're looking for a fight, you picked the wrong guy." Duncan said

The creature growled again, it's silver claws started glowing as Duncan put the cup on a nearby rock, the male then stood his ground with a smirk on his face.

At the finish line...

Zell leaned up against a tree as she watched her lovely surroundings, so far only DJ had shown up, she smiled when Chris got pinched by the crayfish that DJ found for his list.

" He should have picked up by the tail." Zell sighed

The female's smile widened when she saw Duncan appear from the forest, the male carried a small plastic cup in his hand that held a crayfish and an acorn.

" Congrats Duncan you made it." Chris stated

" Like there was any doubt." Duncan replied

Zell walked up to the male and gave him a smile, she then noticed that Duncan had fresh cuts on his right arm, the black haired female frowned.

" Once you get your items counted you're coming with me to get those cuts taken care of." Zell stated

" No need to worry about me." Duncan replied

" No arguing Duncan, you are going to get those taken care of, like it or not." Zell said

" Alright, if you insist." Duncan said


	5. Disturbing News

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell so DO NOT TAKE HER PLEASE! **

Note: This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention. I know it's rare for me to update so soon, but I wanted to submit a chapter to celebrate this fic getting over 1,000 hits!

* * *

Chapter 5

Disturbing News

Zell smiled to herself as she wrapped bandages around Duncan's right arm, luckily Chef Hatchet had plenty of First Aid equipment handy so Zell could use them. Duncan grunted as Zell continued her work, he had no idea why that strange creature appeared let alone why it wanted to attack him, it was very strange in any which way he thought about it.

" So, where did you learn to do this?" Duncan asked

" My mother taught me, she taught me many things before she passed away." Zell replied

" My sympathies Zell, sounds like you have been through a lot." Duncan stated

" You have as well, I can see it, life is a rough thing to go through." Zell said

Duncan nodded as Zell finished her work, she gave the male a smile as she sat down next to him. The two looked to the sky, luckily for Duncan he had all of the items from his list and is safe for the week, Gwen and Trent also came back with all of their items and were safe also. Secretly Zell wondered who would be voted off next, she had a curiosity of a newborn kitten sometimes but she couldn't help it.

" Thanks for taking care of my arm, I owe ya." Duncan stated

" No problem, it was my pleasure." Zell replied

Duncan stood up, he offered Zell a gentle hand, which the female gladly took, the male helped Zell up onto her feet the black haired female giggled a bit. Duncan often wondered if Zell told Asha about what goes on at camp, the dragon would obviously want to know what goes on with her master during the day. Zell nudged Duncan with her elbow, the male shook himself out of his thoughts to see Zell looking at him with her concerned blue eyes, Duncan couldn't help but blush a bit.

" Are you okay?" Zell asked

" Yeah, just thinking about something." Duncan replied

" You better head to the campfire, I'm going to go see Asha for a while." Zell said

" Okay, I'll see you later." Duncan said

Duncan walked off toward the campfire, his arm was slowly beginning to feel better already but it still pained him. The male sat on a stump as Gwen and Trent found places to sit, Leshawna sat by them as the other campers sat down. Courtney smirked as she sat down on the stump next to Duncan's.

" I see you and the lifeguard are getting close." Courtney stated

" Why does it matter to you?" Duncan asked

" So quick to judge, you will never change." Courtney said

" Not for you anyway." Duncan replied

" Someone like you will never change just for one person." Courtney said

" Why do you even care? You can do better remember?" Duncan asked

" Just telling you the truth." Courtney replied

Elsewhere...

" By the description... the creature that attacked Duncan was a Jackal Beast." Asha stated

Zell raised an eyebrow, did she just hear her dragon friend correctly? The black haired female sat down on a boulder as Asha looked to the darkened sky.

" What's a Jackal Beast?" Zell asked

" Scientists created the awful creatures, they fused the DNA of a jackal with a bear a few years back... they are strong things, Duncan got off easy." Asha replied

" I see." Zell said

" If there's one here, it'll attack the camp in just a matter of time, it's too dangerous for us to stay here, we have to leave!" Asha stated

Zell stood straight up, Asha wanted them to leave? There was noway she would agree to this! She had to stay on the island, her heart was telling her to and her heart was never wrong.

" No, we can't leave now, I refuse to do so." Zell said

" Honey, we can't stay here with that beast on the loose! It'll kill everything it can get it's claws on, Duncan was lucky to come back the way he did, I can not let you be killed by that thing." Asha argued

" I can't leave Asha, I'm not going to, I can't leave the man I love!" Zell said as tears escaped her eyes

Asha blinked at her owner, the dragon bent down her long neck to look into Zell's glass-covered eyes, the dragon weakly smiled at what she saw. The dragon could see everything though the human female wore glasses, Asha looked to the sky again then back to Zell.

" I see that you don't want to leave but it's for the best." Asha stated

" Oh yes, tell Duncan that I'm leaving because a blood-thirsty monster is on the loose and I wish him the best of luck... I don't think so." Zell argued

Asha sighed to herself, her master could be so stubborn sometimes... even more stubborn than a thick-headed dragon living in a volcano.

" Alright, we'll stay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Jackal Beasts usually have a partner or a pack with them so there has to be at least two of them around here." Asha said

" Thanks Asha, I knew you would understand." Zell said drying her eyes

The next day...

Zell stretched out her body causing a few joints to crack as she stepped out of her cabin, she took a deep breath of island air that wafted by her nose. The female headed toward the cafeteria as the campers began waking from their restful night's sleep, Zell smiled as Duncan held the door for her.

" Why thank you kind sir." Zell stated

" You are welcome." Duncan replied

Courtney glared as Zell walked in with Duncan right behind her, the brown haired female grunted as she bent her spoon. Gwen gave Trent a worried look at this action, she didn't like this at all and was worried what Courtney was plotting in her head.


	6. Plans of Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell so DO NOT TAKE HER PLEASE **

Note This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention. I know, I updated again, but I can't help it! I had a total idea stream! I started thinking about what to do next and it came to me like a brick so I had to get it down before I forgot! ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 6

Plans of Revenge

Duncan and Zell pushed their bowls to the side after choking down their breakfast, Zell was very surprised that she could even keep it down, but wasn't too surprised that Duncan could.

" So, who was voted off yesterday?" Zell asked

" Lindsay, thank goodness, the chick was annoying." Duncan replied

Zell only smiled at Duncan's reply, she wondered if she should tell him about the Jackal Beasts, he did have every right to know, but if it got out there could be a massive panic. The female let out a quiet sigh, she had to tell him, she had to let Duncan know that danger is near.

" Duncan, can talk to you in private?" Zell asked

" Sure." Duncan replied

The two left the cafeteria, heading to the campfire pit, they could talk there without anyone bothering them there. Zell looked to the sky wondering if should do this, but smiled when her heart told her that it was the right thing to do. Duncan sat down on a stump as Zell sat one next to him, the male wondered what had Zell so on edge today, was something wrong? Usually she was calm and collected in the morning, but today she seemed nervous and worried.

" Is something wrong Zell?" Duncan asked

" Yes there is, I talked to Asha about the creature that attacked you, she told me that it was a Jackal Beast. It's a very strong creature, she told me it will kill everything in sight." Zell replied

Duncan's eyes widened at this, a killing machine of a creature is on the loose? If this was true, then why was Zell still on the island? Doesn't Asha want to leave so Zell doesn't get hurt or killed?

" Shouldn't you leave then? You're in danger Zell." Duncan said standing up

" We all are if you think about it, I'm not going anywhere Duncan, I not going to run away from this." Zell replied

" It's not running away, it's keeping yourself safe, I don't want you to get hurt by a massive killer animal, I wouldn't be able to live with that." Duncan stated

" I know you want to protect me but I'll be fine." Zell said

Duncan wasn't so sure, something told him that things would go horribly wrong very soon... it was a strange thing to him but he recognized it all the same. Finally the male sighed to himself, he looked to Zell and gave her a weak smile.

" I won't argue any further, if you want to stay that is alright with me, just be careful." Duncan stated

" Don't worry I will." Zell replied

" I don't want you to get hurt Zell, but if you really want to do this then do what you have to." Duncan said

Zell smiled widely, she tightly hugged Duncan to the point the male was blushing a deep red, though he was a little shocked Duncan returned the hug with a content sigh. Little did the two teens know that Courtney was watching them from behind a distant tree, the female sneered, something had to be done about the new intern.

_" She's going down for this, and I mean down." _Courtney thought

Zell let go of Duncan who was still blushing slightly, the female only giggled at this action, personally she thought Duncan was cute when he blushed. Soon the male regained himself, he cleared his throat a bit.

" So does Asha know when those things will attack the camp?" Duncan asked

" Not as of right now, but she's going to keep a close eye on them and let me know." Zell replied

" That's good, we don't want those beasts catching us off guard." Duncan stated

Duncan sat down on the stump again, he looked to the sky for a moment, loosing his mind to the realm of thoughts, he had to do something about this as well, Zell and Asha couldn't do it by themselves. The male closed his eyes, he had to join in, he had to protect the camp, his friends, and Zell. Duncan opened his eyes and looked to the black haired female, who was looking at him curiously.

" I'm going to help you." Duncan stated

" Are you sure you want to do that Duncan?" Zell asked

" I can't let those things destroy the camp, kill my friends and possibly kill you as well, I'm not going to stand by and let it happen." Duncan replied

" You are truly a wonder, thank you." Zell said

Duncan only smiled at the female, Courtney smirked as she walked off heading to the thickest part of the forest. She had some business to take care of, she left the two behind her as they kept conversing.

" Hopefully those beasts don't attack right away, but when they do show up they're going down." Duncan stated

" I admire your determination, it's no wonder you have lasted so long here." Zell said smiling

Zell's smile cut right through Duncan like a knife, when she smiled at him or when she would laugh Duncan felt like a stick of butter on a fry pan. The male felt like hugging Zell so close that he could feel her blush, but resisted this action the best he could. A girl like Zell would never like a guy like him, she was a pure soul, she would have no interest in a guy that has been on the opposite side of the law.

" Come on let's head back to camp." Zell stated

Duncan snapped out of his thoughts when Zell spoke up, the male gave a silent nod as he followed the female back to the camp. He looked to the sky, sending a silent prayer that things would be okay.

Elsewhere...

Courtney smiled when she walked up to a vast cave, she quietly walked in, seeing a few bones on the floor of the cave, she only kept walking. Soon a growl sounded, she went wide eyed when a large creature approached her, the creature was very large like a bear but had the body-build of a jackal. It had a long bushy tail and very long claws that were colored a dark gray.

" Looks like my brother and I will have a nice meal tonight." the creature stated

" I don't want to be rude, but I am here on different terms." Courtney replied

The Jackal Beast raised an eyebrow as another one sat down next to him, they both looked at the human girl confused. This was the first time a human has ever approached them, let alone came on good terms.

" I am Baku and this is my brother Juster, how can we assist you?" the first beast asked

" I heard that you plan on attacking the camp, so I came here to ask a favor from you two." Courtney replied

" We're all ears." Juster stated

" There's two people there that wish to face you, sure it may not sound like much but the female owns a dragon." Courtney said

" A dragon? That is a rare find." Baku said

" So what do you want from us?" Juster asked

" The female is known as Zell, the dragon is Asha, and the male is Duncan. I want you to kill all three of them if they get in your way, which will probably be the case." Courtney replied

Juster and Baku looked at one another for a moment, both of them smiled and nodded in agreement, Courtney smirked at this. Baku stood up on his four feet, he looked down at the human female and gave a wide smile.

" We'll do it." Baku stated


	7. The Fight against Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell, Asha, and Zyger so DO NOT TAKE THEM PLEASE! **

Note: This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention.

* * *

Chapter 7

The Fight against Power

Duncan let out a content sigh as he sat on the dock, he loved the smell of early morning air, he also loved watching the sky change color as the minutes passed by. Though the morning breeze was warm a chill ran down the male's spine, this was indeed strange... it had never happened to him before. Maybe his senses were trying to tell him something, but what?

" Is there something wrong Duncan?" a voice asked

Duncan turned to see Zell looking at him with concerned eyes, the male nodded as the female sat down next to him.

" For some reason I feel on edge, that's why I woke up earlier than usual today." Duncan replied

" I'm on edge too, something is about to go wrong, I can tell." Zell said

" Do you think Asha is feeling this too?" Duncan asked

" Yes she is, that's why she went to go get a friend of hers who lives on a island not too far from here." Zell replied

Duncan looked back to the sky as it slowly turned color again, he couldn't but be worried for Zell, he didn't want her to get hurt when the Jackal Beasts decide to attack the camp. He cared too much for her to get hurt.

" Hopefully Asha comes back soon, my senses are beginning to bother me something awful." Zell stated

Duncan nodded in agreement as another chill ran down his spine quickly, the male couldn't seem to sit still as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He took a deep breath as another warm breeze wrapped around his muscular body. The two teens stood up quickly when they heard a shrill howl echo across the warm air, Duncan's eyes narrowed he looked to Zell.

" Get everyone to high ground and have them hide somewhere safe." Duncan ordered

" What if the Jackal Beasts show up before I come back?" Zell asked

" I'll hold them off until then, now go." Duncan replied

Zell ran toward the camp without another word or hesitation, she knew that she had a job to do and she had to get it done and fast. Though she was worried about Duncan, she knew that he would be fine until she came back or until Asha appeared with her friend. On Duncan's side he knew that he had to keep the beasts distracted until he had backup, he knew for a fact that he couldn't take on two Jackal Beasts by himself.

_" They're getting close, hopefully I can hold them off long enough."_ Duncan thought

Another howl sounded, this one sounded fuller, this told Duncan that there was definitely two of them coming his way. The male went over to the edge of the forest, there he stood his ground unafraid of what could happen to him.

" Look brother, it's the male that you faced." Baku stated stepping out of the forest

" Yes it is and this time he won't escape." Juster replied

" I'd like to see you try to get me on your menu." Duncan said

The two beasts growled as Duncan took off running, they bounded after the male as Zell rounded everyone up and lead them to a cave that was on high ground assuring them that everything would be okay.

" Are you sure about this Zell?" DJ asked

" Of course I'm sure, Duncan, Asha, Zyger and I can handle those fur balls." Zell replied

" Who's Zyger?" Geoff asked

" No time for that, we have to get to the cave so I can go assist Duncan." Zell replied

Duncan sharply turned when he ran along a small dirt path that lead to the cliff that was used for their first challenge, but he didn't care he had to do something about the two beasts. The male came to a sharp stop when he came to the edge, he turned to find himself face to face with the two Jackals.

" Well, looks like you're cornered." Juster stated

" Just the way we like our meals." Baku added

" Blow it out your noses, I'm not here to chat." Duncan spat

The two beasts raised their heads when a roar sounded, they growled when they saw Asha flying toward the cliff with a strange little creature on her back. The creature was no bigger than a lion cub, most of his fur was white with a few patches of orange, he had a black mane, his front feet were hooves while his back feet were paws, and his eyes were a shining gold color.

" No matter, this doesn't change a thing human." Baku stated

Duncan stood his ground as the two beasts advanced toward him their teeth bared, little did the male know that Courtney was watching all of this on the beach with a smile on her face.

_" He's getting what he deserves."_ Courtney thought

Juster swiped at Duncan, but the male dodged before the long claws could touch his body, Juster growled at this action, Duncan was proving to be a strong opponent.

" You'll pay human." Juster snarled

Baku and Juster raised themselves onto their back feet and brought their massive bodies back down with a mighty force, the ground shook with a great force. Duncan gritted his teeth as he tried to stand his ground, but this failed as his body went right off the cliff.

" Duncan!" Zell called

Asha gasped when she saw the male's body hit the water, she could see him no matter which way she looked, she then looked to the small creature on her back.

" Save him Zyger, he means a lot to Zell." Asha begged

Zyger jumped off Asha's back, his small body headed for the deep water, a spark in his golden eyes glimmered as he entered the water with a small splash. Zell held her breath as she waited for Zyger break through the water's surface, she hoped that Duncan would be okay. Soon Zyger gasped for air as he came up, he had Duncan's shirt in his mouth as he pulled the male to the beach. _Courtney was able to find a place to hide before Zell showed up... that sneak...  
_

" Good boy Zyger." Zell praised

Zyger smiled as Duncan coughed up some water, the male opened his eyes to find Zell smiling at him. He grabbed her hand in his as his smile widened, Zell couldn't help but blush a deep red.

" Are you okay?" Zell asked

" Yeah, I'm fine." Duncan replied

Courtney gritted her teeth as she faced Baku and Juster, the two beasts looked at her as she approached them, her energy seemed different.

" He survived? You were suppose to kill him you worthless sack of fur!" Courtney stated

" You'll pay for your insolence human!" Baku growled

Asha landed on the beach as the Jackal Beasts ran after Courtney, the dragon looked to Duncan and Zell for a moment with a concerned spark in her purple eyes.

" You two go somewhere safe, Zyger and I will handle them." Asha stated

Zell nodded as she helped Duncan onto his feet, she lead the male to where they would be safe for the time being. Asha looked to Zyger who was lightly growling as the beasts continued to chase Courtney across the beach.

" Are you ready to use what I taught you?" Asha asked

" I am more than ready." Zyger replied


	8. Overthrown

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell, Asha, and Zyger so DO NOT TAKE THEM PLEASE! **

Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update but my Internet was shut off twice! Since it's finally back on I decided to update right away in case that they shut it off again... Thanks for waiting!

* * *

Chapter 8

Overthrown

Asha roared loudly, the ground began to shake causing a few trees to fall to the hard ground. The Jackal Beasts stopped their chase to see Asha and Zyger, the two jackals smirked at what they saw.

" You two can't beat us." Juster stated

" We're stronger than you think, we're taking you down." Zyger replied

" A tiny failed science experiment and a dragon expect to beat us? What a joke!" Baku laughed

Asha growled as the two jackals advanced toward her and Zyger, luckily Courtney was able to run and hide somewhere safe without gaining attention to herself again. Zyger knew that he was small but he also knew that everyone had their weak spots and it wouldn't take him long to find Juster's and Baku's.

" Prepare to die." Baku stated

Baku jumped into the air his claws glowing gold, Asha raised her tail and whipped the beast away from her, Baku growled as he stood up only to see Asha's paw strike his side. The jackal slid across the ground, he yelped when his back collided with a boulder, Asha smirked.

" You'll have to do better than that to beat me." Asha said

" I'm not done yet dragon." Baku replied

The Jackal Beast stood up he let out a snarl as he charged toward Asha his claws started glowing gold again, the beast jumped into the air and clawed Asha's neck, the dragon roared as she hit Baku with her tail. She then raised her paw in time to claw Baku's side, the jackal howled in pain as he landed on the ground harshly. Asha snorted as the jackal stood back up slowly, this guy didn't know when to give up, but she was rather enjoying herself, she had never been in a fight this challenging before.

" I will kill you dragon, you can not beat me." Baku stated

" Save it fur ball, I'm not here to talk, I'm here to fight." Asha replied

Baku growled as he charged toward Asha once again, Asha stood ready for the frontal assault Baku jumped into the air again, Asha was a little more than tired of his same moved so she ducked down her neck. Baku landed on the ground with a thud, Asha could help but crack a smile at this, Baku let out a snarl when he saw this. The jackal stood up, he jumped and clawed Asha's side, the lavender dragon growled as she let a wave of flames leave her mouth, the flames hit Baku in the chest harshly. The Jackal Beast landed on the ground with a loud thud, Asha let out a roar announcing her victory.

" Finally that pain is done... Zyger!" Asha stated

Asha looked around, she didn't see Zyger anywhere, finally she heard a howl from Juster. Asha followed the howl to the beach, she smiled when she saw Juster slowly stand back up.

" You're strong, I give you that but you can't defeat me." Juster stated

" Shut your yap! I'm here to fight not to converse with a massive killer." Zyger replied

Juster growled, apparently the two had been fighting for quite a while, Juster had quite a few gashes and bruises on his body. Asha smiled at this, Zyger had the upper-hand in this fight, not only he was small but he also had hooves, claws, and teeth as weapons. Juster charged toward Zyger with his teeth bared, he tried clawing the small creature but Zyger jumped into the air.

" This is the end!" Zyger growled

Zyger twisted his body back around, his hooves pointed downward, the creature smirked as his body began back down at a fast speed. Zyger's hard hooves struck Juster's head with a loud crack, the Jackal Beast hit the ground with a thud not even a moment later. Zyger smiled as he landed on his feet, he ran over to Asha, the dragon lowered her head to nuzzle the purring creature.

" Are you okay?" Asha asked

" I'm just fine." Zyger replied

" Come on we have to find Zell and Duncan so they can tell the others that it's okay to go back to the camp." Asha stated

A couple hours later everyone was back at the camp, glad that everything had blown over, Duncan was now in dry clothes and was doing just fine even after what he had been through earlier.

" This is so not fair! We didn't even have a challenge!" Courtney stated

" I'm sorry but Zell and Duncan told me everything that happened, Asha and her little friend Zyger backed them up. You endangered the entire island, I have no choice but have you leave." Chris replied

" I knew they would do this to me." Courtney said

" Duncan told me that you struck a deal with those jackals to kill him and Zell, and there was no way that I would overlook that." Chris replied

" But Duncan... I thought you loved me." Courtney said facing the male

" I use to, but Chris is right, you endangered the entire island let alone everyone on it. I wasn't going let you get away with that, plus your stunt endangered the life of the woman I love." Duncan replied

Courtney's eyes widened as Duncan went behind Zell and wrapped his arms around her middle, the black haired female blushed at this but she smiled at Duncan as he put his chin on her shoulder.

" You said you could do better so I moved on and I'm glad I did." Duncan stated

Chef grabbed Courtney by the arm, the female struggled as he was dragged across the dock toward the boat of losers.

" This isn't over!" Courtney shouted

" Too bad princess, you've been overthrown!" Leshawna said

Duncan grabbed Zell's hand as the campers headed back to the camp, the female gladly took it with a smile, she seemed to like the feel of their hands together.

" Did you mean everything you said back there Duncan?" Zell asked

" Of course I did, it's my feelings entirely." Duncan replied

Zell blushed as Duncan tightened his grip, the two were beginning to enjoy the company of one another greatly. Though it was doubted by most at the beginning of Duncan's heartbreak, he now had another chance at happiness. The two were all smiles as they walked by the cabins, Trent and Gwen smiled when they saw the new couple walk by.

" I'm glad that Duncan is finally happy." Trent stated

" He finally has a second chance and with Zell with him, I think his jail days are over." Gwen replied

Trent nodded in agreement at this, Gwen let out a yawn as the sky seemed to grow dark, both knew that it was only afternoon. Trent looked to the sky seeing that the clouds were merging together and turning gray, he looked to Gwen.

" We better head to our cabins, a storm is moving in." Trent stated

" Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Gwen replied

Gwen gave Trent a quick kiss on the lips before heading off to the girls cabin for the rest of the day, the male only blinked a few times.

" Come on Trent, we have to head inside, or do you want to drool while daydreaming about Gwen again?" Duncan asked

" You're one to talk, you have a girl to drool over now." Trent replied

" You have a good point." Duncan stated

The two walked into the cabin as the sky darkened, thunder began to rumble in the distance and lightning began to flicker in the sky.


	9. Massive Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell, Asha, and Zyger so DO NOT TAKE THEM PLEASE! **

Note: This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention. If you would like to see the changes of DJ, Duncan, Gwen and Trent be sure to visit my profile!

* * *

Chapter 9

Massive Changes

Trent knocked on the door of the girls cabin a couple times, the male raised an eyebrow when he heard coughing and a loud sneeze was one of the girls sick?

" Come in." a voice said

Trent slowly walked into the cabin, he saw Gwen sitting on a stool by Leshawna's bed, Trent put a hand on Gwen's shoulder the female smiled at him.

" How is she doing?" Trent asked

" Not so well, but I don't get how she can be so sick like this. Chef knows that Leshawna is allergic to pineapple and brown sugar." Gwen replied

" True, he knows all of our allergies." Trent stated

Trent sat down on the floor, the male wondered why Leshawna was so sick, Chef knew all the allergies of the campers. And by the looks of things Leshawna was sick because of her brown sugar allergy, but how could this happen?

" I would like to know how this happened, Chef couldn't have done it on purpose." Trent stated

" Trent could you go talk to Chef Hatchet?" Gwen asked

" Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Trent replied

Trent ran out of the cabin leaving Gwen on her stool, she smiled to herself, Trent was such a great guy he would do anything to help a friend in need.

" You have such a sweet guy." Leshawna said with a cough

" I know, he's great." Gwen replied

Meanwhile...

Trent entered the cafeteria, he could smell Chef Hatchet's weird cooking once he breathed in, sure it was strange food but at least it was edible. Trent approached the elder male slowly, Chef smiled as he looked down at Trent.

" Need something?" Chef asked

" Only a few things, you see Leshawna isn't feeling well due to her allergy so I need to know what's going on." Trent replied

" Strange, I didn't put brown sugar in the pancakes, I never do." Chef said

" Was anyone helping you this morning?" Trent asked

Chef Hatchet put a hand under his chin, someone did help him make breakfast today, he looked back to Trent.

" Yes I remember that Heather helped me today." Chef replied

" Thanks Chef Hatchet." Trent said

Trent left the cafeteria and ran toward the cabin now knowing who had done this to Leshawna. Trent came into the cabin seeing that Gwen was still sitting on the stool.

" Figure anything out?" Gwen asked

" Chef told me that Heather helped him make breakfast, so no doubt she put brown sugar in the pancake batter." Trent replied

" That witch." Gwen growled

" I somehow knew that she would do this." Trent stated

" Take her down, I don't care how or who, just take her down." Leshawna said

" Don't worry she will go down, we'll make sure of it." Gwen replied

The two left the cabin knowing that their next challenge was today, they also knew that they would have to tell Chris that Leshawna is too sick to get out of bed.

" We're missing one." Chris stated

" Leshawna is severely sick Chris, she's too weak." Trent replied

Heather smiled to herself as she stood quietly, she hoped that Chris would cancel the challenge since one was out of commission.

" This will work out just fine." Chris said

" What!?" Heather asked

" Since Izzy has a broken leg from wrestling a crocodile and Leshawna is sick, we can still do this." Chris replied

" So what's the challenge?" DJ asked

Chris took a necklace out of his pocket, a blue gem sparkled in the sunlight, he then took out a wristband that had the same gem on it.

" What is that?" Geoff asked

" This is known a a Blue Stone, it's a very special jewel." Chris said

" How so?" Duncan asked

" It has the ability to transform a person into any animal." Chris replied

Zell's eyes widened as she stood by Chris, she looked down at the necklaces that Chris told her to hold on to, these small jewels could do all that?

" The last camper or campers standing after twenty minutes wins, also no dirty tricks, just pure skill." Chris said

The teens nodded showing that they understood what that had to do, Gwen couldn't help but feel a little nervous about all of this but she stayed calm.

" What animal did you choose for us?" Heather asked with a sneer

" You'll find out, girls can get their necklaces from Zell and guys get these manly wristbands." Chris replied

After slipping on his wristband Trent helped Gwen her necklace, the female admitted that the small jewel looked beautiful but a sudden chill ran down her spine.

_" That's never happened before."_ Gwen thought

Gwen's attention turned when she saw DJ fall to his side yelling in pain, the others turned to see DJ's eyes turn to slits and fangs grew from his mouth and overlapped his lip and chin. DJ's arms and legs began to mold into his body, Gwen couldn't believe what she was seeing right now... Before anyone knew it a serpentine-like dragon appeared, golden horns and spikes shimmered brightly, light green scales showed great brilliance as his long tail hit the ground.

" Hey this isn't so bad." DJ stated

" You look great man." Duncan said

" There is no way I'm going to be a dragon, they're ugly and useless." Heather stated

" You're already ugly and useless so what's the difference?" Zell asked

All of the teens cracked up laughing at Heather's expense, DJ couldn't help but burst out laughing himself even though the ground shook as he did so.

" I like you're girlfriend Duncan she catches on quick." Gwen said

" I know, she's awesome." Duncan said

Soon Duncan fell to his knees with pain on his face, Zell approached him slowly with concern in her blue eyes. Even though she saw this happen to DJ it was hard for her to Duncan go through such pain.

" Stay back, I know that this is suppose to happen." Duncan stated

Zell backed up as Duncan felt burning pain surge throughout his body, he yelled in pain as his teeth grew long and sharp. Duncan's blue eyes turned to slits as his arms and legs also molded into his body, Zell resisted the urge to approach him as much as she could she hated seeing him in such pain. Duncan let out a yell as a pair of large wings came from his back. Before they knew it Duncan had turned into a long black dragon with silver horns, large black and green wings, the dragon let out a roar that echoed across the island.

" Duncan?" Zell asked

" The one and only." Duncan replied

After Duncan finished nuzzling his girlfriend Trent started to feel very lightheaded, he put a hand on his forehead as his vision started to blur.

" Are you okay?" Gwen asked

" I don't think so." Trent replied

Just after he answered Gwen, Trent fell to the ground as his body began to shake violently. Gwen's eyes widened at this she couldn't stand him going through this, the male let out a yell of pain as claws grew from his fingers, his pupils turned to slits and his teeth grew beyond his lower lip.

" This is just too cool to miss." Chris stated

Trent let out a louder yell when large green horns came from the top of his head, his legs molded into his body, his hand became covered in green scales as spikes started to appear. Soon a large green dragon with a dark green underside was seen, his long green horns and spikes were shining brightly in the light.

" Not bad Trent, you actually look threatening." Heather said

" Save it for the challenge." Trent growled

Trent turned when he heard Gwen yell in pain, he saw the female fall to her knees, the male let out a growl of concern.

" Don't worry I'm okay." Gwen said

Gwen's green eyes snapped open revealing that her pupils had turned to slits as the teal in her hair disappeared, the teens couldn't believe what was happening to Gwen.

" This is beginning to freak me out." Geoff stated

" I admit it's freaky, but it's enjoyable to watch." Chris replied

_" I'm about to knock him out."_ Duncan thought

Gwen's hair turned to spiked as her teeth grew about three times their normal size, black claws grew from her fingernails and her boots. Two long silver horns erupted from her head which caused her to yell louder, Trent couldn't stand seeing her like this. Gwen let out a groan when a long tail appeared as teal colored scales began taking over body. In a flash of light Gwen was now a teal dragon, black spikes shimmered, her dark blue underside glistened in the sunlight. Trent's jaw hit the ground as he looked Gwen up and down, the female smiled as she used her paw to close the male's mouth.

" You might want to keep that closed until the battle starts." Gwen stated


	10. The Ultimate Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell, Asha, and Zyger so DO NOT TAKE THEM PLEASE! **

Note: This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention. If you would like to see the changes of DJ, Duncan, Gwen and Trent visit my profile!

* * *

Chapter 10

The Ultimate Challenge

Chris smiled as the campers got ready, he knew that this challenge would out-do any previous challenges he has come up with, the male took a stopwatch out of his pants pocket.

" Okay everyone remember, last ones standing after twenty minutes wins, no dirty tricks either." Chris stated

Chris handed the stopwatch to Zell who was sitting on a tree stump, she smiled as Duncan flapped his winds a couple times, he looked absolutely amazing to her. She had never imagined anything like this for him, she expected a serpentine build like DJ's but the way he looked was even better!

" Ready... go!" Chris yelled

The dragons took to the sky, Gwen and Trent flew after Heather with revenge on their minds. Duncan roared when he flew right behind them, he was intent on beating Heather as well but a fire ball hit his side, the long dragon looked around to see that it was sent by Geoff. Duncan growled as he chased after the golden dragon, as Gwen fired an energy ball at Heather which hit the female on the back leg. Heather turned to see that Gwen and Trent were after her, the bronze dragon flew downwards toward the forest but Gwen and Trent were still behind her.

" Keep away huh? We'll play." Gwen stated

Heather tried flying through the trees the best she could, but she could barley maneuver around them, she looked behind her to see Gwen and Trent easily flying through the thick forest without breaking a sweat.

" You can't keep this up forever Heather, just admit defeat." Trent said

" Never!" Heather spat

Gwen smiled at Trent, the male nodded as they continued dodging trees right and left, Trent then twisted body to get extra speed. The male dragon let a wave of flames escape his mouth which hit Heather on the side, the female grunted but she kept going. Gwen smirked as she flapped her wings a few times to gain more speed, she easily guided her body around the trees and once she had a clear shot she let a ball of fire leave her mouth, this time it hit Heather on the back. Gwen and Trent roared as Heather's body hit the ground, the two dragons smiled as they went back into the sky to battle.

" Well so much for Heather." Chris stated

" She deserves defeat." Zell replied with a smile

After only ten minutes Heather and DJ were defeated and were now sitting on the beach glad to be back to normal after giving the gems back to Chris and Zell. Duncan flew after Bridgette as Gwen and Trent flew after Geoff, the five dragons roared and clawed as time ticked on. They knew that time would be out soon but found that they didn't care who won as long as they did their best. But soon Geoff was defeated by Gwen and Trent's fire attacks, he landed on the beach with a loud thud.

" Times up!" Zell called

The dragons turned their heads when they heard this, they landed on the beach as Chris took off the gems, Gwen stretched out her arms glad to be finally normal again.

" Bridgette, Duncan, Gwen and Trent win!" Chris said

Gwen and Trent hugged each other as Geoff gave Bridgette a quick hug, Duncan looked around but couldn't see Zell anywhere at all. The male then felt two arms wrap around his chest, the male slightly turned his head to see Zell.

" Hey there, I was looking for you." Duncan stated

" I had to put the blue stones back in the safe for Chris." Zell replied

Duncan grabbed Zell's arms and twirled her toward his body, Zell blushed a deep red when she saw that she was looking right into Duncan's blue eyes. The male couldn't help but let a smile cross his features when he saw this, he rested his forehead against Zell's which caused the female sigh contently. Zell's blushed deepened when she felt Duncan's lips claim hers, the female went wide eyed but she soon recovered from her shock in time to kiss back. Duncan seemed a little surprised that Zell was beginning to take control but he didn't mind at all, but the need for oxygen was growing too great for the two so they separated for now.

" Talk about spicy." Geoff stated

Zell blushed at the blond male's comment, but a reassuring squeeze on her hand was felt, she looked to see that Duncan had a grip on her hand, she smiled at him. Zell looked to the sky for a moment, she just had to tell Asha and Zyger about what happened today, she looked to Duncan.

" You go get a shower, I need to go talk to Asha and Zyger, I'll see you at dinner." Zell stated

" Sure thing." Duncan replied with a nod

Zell walked toward the forest as Duncan headed to the cabin to grab a change of clothes, Zell knew that Asha would want to know about today's activities, the dragon could be so curious sometimes but Zell didn't mind talking to her. Zell walked into the cave hearing Asha yawn, the human female smiled when she saw Zyger playing with a ball of yarn he had found in the arts and crafts cabin.

" Hey you two." Zell greeted

" Hello dear, so what was with all the noise earlier?" Asha asked

" Chris made the best challenge yet, he has blue stones." Zell replied

" Blue stones? Those are rare, so what animal did he choose?" Asha asked

" Dragons, I swear Duncan looked so amazing." Zell replied

Asha couldn't help but smile to herself, she could tell that her master was deeply in love with Duncan, Zyger smiled as well though we was young he could feel people's emotions quite well.

" You are deep in love dear, I haven't seen anything more pure than your love for Duncan." Asha stated

" Really?" Zell asked

" You bet honey, just remember Zell your heart will never lead you astray." Asha replied

" I know, Duncan's a special guy, I have a feeling that we have a great future together." Zell said

" I know for sure you will." Asha stated


	11. Wonderful night together

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish I did but I don't sadly. **However I do own Zell, Asha, and Zyger so DO NOT TAKE THEM PLEASE! **

Note: This is my first TDI fic so please bear with me, thank you for your time and attention. Please note that this is my first lemon between two people so please don't flame me for messing up a little.

* * *

Chapter 11

Wonderful night together

The morning and afternoon hours seemed to fly by Zell as she watched over the campers, she loved being a lifeguard she never complained about it to others. Sure she was responsible of saving another person's life, but she hasn't lost one yet. The female giggled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle.

" Hey Duncan." Zell greeted

" Hello gorgeous." Duncan replied

Zell instantly blushed at Duncan's comment as the male sat down next to her. The female looked back to the waters, she smiled when she saw Geoff hug Bridgette from behind.

" So I see that DJ was voted off." Zell stated

" Yeah, I'm gonna miss him." Duncan said

" Hey have you seen Gwen?" Zell asked

" No I haven't, come to think of it I haven't seen Trent either." Duncan replied

Geoff stepped out of the warm waters with Bridgette behind him, the blonds sat down next to the couple.

" Trent said that they were going for a walk around the island." Geoff stated

" They'll probably be back later." Bridgette said

" I don't know about that, they have gotten very close." Zell said with a wink

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hidden in the woods of the island sat a small wooden cabin, safe from rogue animals and camera crews, so this place went unnoticed. Inside Gwen and Trent had stopped their walk to take a break, they had gone inside to check out the cabin. Now they were seated on a bed made in soft sheets and in complete silence except for their conversations.

Trent moved a little closer to Gwen, and slowly pressed his lips against hers in a hot kiss, both were lost in the passion filled romance. Gwen couldn't help but moan as Trent expertly licked behind her teeth, when the need for oxygen became too great Trent pulled away from his lover for much needed air.

" I've noticed that you have been in deep thought lately Trent, is something wrong?" Gwen asked

Trent shook his head in a silent response, there was nothing wrong, he has just been putting a lot of thought into a certain area but he was nervous to tell Gwen... was she ready? Or was he going to over step a boundary?

" I was thinking we could take our relationship to the next level." Trent stated

" Trent, are you sure about doing that?" Gwen asked

The answer came in the form of a kiss as Trent slowly took off Gwen's shirt and caressed her body with his soft and gentle hands. Gwen smiled to herself as she returned the favor by removing Trent's shirt, she started to massage his tight muscles receiving a slight moan from her lover. Gwen smiled as she slid Trent's boxers down his muscular legs after breaking for air. She instantly blushed when she saw the male's exposed erection, she had never imagined anyone being that big in her life. In a sudden movement Trent took a hold of Gwen's breasts and started massaging them, earning a series of moans from the female that made him continue on.

Trent then took off Gwen's jeans and panties in a swift motion, the male saw his lover exposed for the first time and to be honest he wasn't disappointed at all. Gwen's face was perfectly framed by her hair, her skin was glistening in the light of the room, her breasts were a fair size, enough for him to just stop and stare for a minute or two, her stomach was slim and nicely built even for a girl Gwen's size.

" You're look amazing." Trent stated

Gwen giggled as Trent brought her closer to him and started stroking her chest, his hands exploring the female's body gently, Gwen didn't seem to mind in the least. She only closed her eyes as Trent explored a little further causing her to scratch at the bed sheets a little bit. So to even the score Gwen slid her hand between Trent's legs and explored the underside of the male's balls slowly massaging them, she only smiled when Trent let out a loud moan when she squeezed them slightly.

" Gwen, please stop...Oh god!" Trent moaned

Gwen said nothing since she was now rubbing Trent's erection with her nimble fingers, Trent had no idea that Gwen would tease him this much. After several minutes Gwen stopped her teasing in time to feel Trent make their bodies meet, she was pleased to feel Trent's now fully erect cock rubbing against her inner thigh. Trent then bent down and grabbed his jeans pocket pulling out a box of condoms, he removed one and placed it on his hardening cock, Trent rolled down the latex until it covered him, he looked to Gwen with concern in his eyes.

" Gwen if you don't want to do this, just let me know." Trent stated

" I'm more than willing." Gwen replied slyly

Trent thrusted into Gwen sharply making them both scream in sheer pleasure, Gwen groaned as Trent thrusted deeper into her. He started thrusting slowly as they got use to this new feeling, Trent then began to thrust deeper into his lover, Gwen moaned in pleasure as she felt Trent plunge deeper into her as they moved. Trent used the strength in his back to thrust even deeper into Gwen, the female moaned his name loudly, begging Trent to do it again. Trent smiled as he forced a harsh thrust that almost made Gwen's green eyes go white with passion, she almost screamed so loud that it would echo in the small cabin.

Gwen suddenly felt Trent's cock tighten, she knew what that meant, non the less she was game for anything that was coming her way. Then Trent released, his hot seed could be felt by Gwen even though a thin layer of latex was there. Trent let out a loud moan as Gwen gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure, the female thought that Trent was finished but she was wrong, she heard the male groan as he gained speed thrusting faster into her.

" Trent... please." Gwen pleaded with a moan

" Anything for you." Trent replied

So once again Trent called upon the strength of his back to thrust harsher and deeper into his love, Gwen couldn't help but shout her lover's name so loud that echoed across the empty cabin. Trent groaned as his Gwen shouted his name, he grinded his cock in her vagina with unimaginable heated friction, Gwen groaned at the feeling she was defiantly in the realm of pleasure. Trent could sense he had a lot more in him yet so he began pumping into Gwen even faster now, his grunts grew louder as did Gwen's moans of pleasure.

After an hour of grinding and thrusting Trent could feel that he was on the verge of releasing everything he had left, so he began to pump faster, thrusting deeper and harder knowing that Gwen was getting really tired by now, with a final harsh thrust he released again. Trent collapsed to the bed, panting and sweating both were greatly exhausted, but even after a few minutes Trent pulled himself out of Gwen and plopped next to his lover.

" That was amazing Gwen." Trent panted

" I love you so much Trent, I don't think I would have lasted so long without you." Gwen said

" I love you too Gwen, I couldn't live without you here." Trent replied

Trent smiled as he looked out the fogged cabin window, he was glad that he was able to spend this time with Gwen. Now the two were closer than ever and no one would never change that. He cuddled closer to Gwen as the female began to fall into a peaceful sleep, Trent put his head down and instantly fell asleep himself as the night outside the cabin cleared.


	12. Closer

Disclaimer:I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish but I don't.

Note: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was writing a Halloween fanfiction so I had to get that written first before updating Island Lovers, I hope these two chapters make up for it!

* * *

Chapter 12

Closer

Duncan stepped out of the cabin with a loud yawn as he cracked a few joints in his back and arms, the male smiled when he saw Gwen and Trent walk by hand-in-hand.

" Hey what happened to you two last night?" Duncan asked

The two blushed as Duncan walked to the cafeteria, he put a hand on Trent's shoulder with a smile on his face.

" How you doing today?" Trent asked

" Come on dude, you can't fool me with that, you and Gwen disappear for hour on end let alone you weren't in the cabin when DJ and I fell asleep." Duncan replied

" You're good, you got me again Duncan." Trent said

" I have experience in that." Duncan said

" I'll talk to you about that later okay, I need to talk to you about something." Trent replied

Duncan only shrugged as he walked into the cafeteria, the male smiled as he sat down next to Zell, the black haired female smiled back.

" So find anything out?" Zell asked

" We'll be discussing it later, plus I have a feeling that it will just be between us guys." Duncan replied

" It's understandable, I'm not gonna push it." Zell said

" You're too laid back Zell, we should all know about what happened." Owen stated

Zell shook her head " It's not our business, Trent just probably wants to chat to Duncan about it that's all."

Duncan gave a nod as Zell poked at her gray colored slop, you'd think since she was apart of the staff she would get something better than this but she didn't and she didn't mind either. After choking down breakfast Zell and Duncan went outside to see that some of the campers were getting ready to go for a swim.

" I better get changed, I have a job to do, I'll see you later." Zell stated

" See you later gorgeous." Duncan replied

Zell's cheeks instantly turned red as she headed to her cabin to change, Duncan walked toward the cabin he stayed in to read a book to pass the time. Duncan whipped some sweat off of his forehead, today was one of the hottest days he has ever encountered on the island. Duncan opened the door of the cabin to find Trent sitting on a chair, Duncan smiled as he sat on his bunk.

" Hey Trent, I guess you really do want to talk." Duncan stated

" Yes I do, I feel like I'm at a crossroads Duncan." Trent replied

Duncan took off his black T- shirt and put on a light blue sleeveless shirt, he looked to the other male with a questioning look.

" How so?" Duncan asked

" What happened last night does make me feel closer to Gwen, but I also feel that it was too soon." Trent replied

" Well was she ready? Or did she seem nervous and just went along with it because she thought you wanted to." Duncan asked

Trent closed his eyes so he could recall what had happened, the male gave a silent sigh when his mind found what it wanted to know.

* * *

_" Gwen if you don't want to do this, just let me know." Trent stated_

_" I'm more than willing." Gwen replied slyly

* * *

  
_

" She seemed to be ready." Trent replied

" There lies your answer, you didn't over step a boundary or did anything too soon." Duncan replied

" Thanks Duncan, I owe you one." Trent stated

" No, we're even now." Duncan replied

Trent smiled as he left the cabin to find Gwen as Duncan decided to help Zell, so he walked out of the cabin toward the dock. Duncan smiled as he sat down next to his lover, Zell smiled back at him.

" Miss me already?" Zell asked

" All of your beauty can't be taken in one dose." Duncan replied

Zell blushed a deep red as Duncan gave a smile, Zell moved closer to the male as the campers enjoyed the cool water. Zell looked to Duncan.

" How about you cool off to, it's a hot day after all." Zell stated

" No, I'd rather sit here with you." Duncan replied

Zell smiled as she put her head on Duncan's strong shoulder, the two looked after the campers as the sun brightened in the sky. Zell's smile widened when she saw Asha fly overhead with Zyger on her back, the black haired female suddenly blushed a very deep red when Duncan put an arm around her middle.

A few hours later, Geoff and Bridgette got out of the warm waters to see Duncan and Zell passionately kissing on the dock, the two blond smiled at Trent and Gwen.

" Come on you two, it's time for dinner." Geoff stated

The separated with reddened cheeks as they stood up and began walking toward the cafeteria, Gwen and Trent smiled as Geoff and Bridgette started laughing.

" Those two are quite the couple." Bridgette stated

" I'm just glad Duncan's happy again." Geoff said

The sky began to turn red and gold as the campers headed to dinner, a few stars started to appear one by one. Asha smiled as she stood at the edge of the forest with Zyger by her side.

" You really think that she's ready for that?" Zyger asked

" I see many things, I know many things as well. I see and know that it will happen." Asha replied


	13. The Night of Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, this is my first TDI fic so please be gentle!

Note: I really hope that posting two chapters makes up for the wait! I'm really sorry!

* * *

Chapter 13

The Night of Bliss

Duncan smiled to himself as he walked toward Zell's cabin, the warm night air surrounded his body as the stars sparkled brightly in the midnight blue sky. He wanted to show Zell something, he had found the most beautiful place and it was free from camera crews. The male was a little nervous considering it was so early in the morning that the sun wasn't even interested in raising itself past the hills.

Duncan sighed as he came to the door of Zell's cabin, he looked around to make sure no one had followed him, when he saw nothing he lightly knocked on the wooden door. The male instantly blushed a deep red when Zell opened the door wearing a light blue robe.

" Well, someone is up really early today." Zell stated

" I wanted to show you something that I found, it's beautiful this time of day." Duncan replied

Zell gave a nod as she slipped on her sandals, Duncan cleared his throat a bit, Zell gave him a questioning look as Duncan blushed deeper.

" Shouldn't you wear something other than your robe?" Duncan asked

" It's nice and warm out, plus I see no sense in changing I wouldn't want to miss the beauty of this secret place of yours." Zell replied

Duncan gave a small nod as he began leading Zell into the forest, the black haired female took a deep breath letting the sweet scents overwhelm her. She loved the early morning, the atmosphere was so peaceful and calming to her, she nearly fell over when she walked into a large meadow. The grass was long and lush and was brightened by thousands of flowers.

" This place is beautiful." Zell stated

" I discovered it a couple days ago, the best thing is that there's no cameras." Duncan said

" It's amazing, I never seen a place like this before." Zell said

The two sat down as the warm air blew by them, Zell smiled as the warm breeze played with her hair. Duncan just merely enjoyed the peace that the meadow had to offer, he felt Zell hug him tightly.

" Thank you for bringing me here Duncan." Zell stated

" You're more than welcome, I knew you would like it." Duncan replied

" Don't you think it's the perfect place to extend our relationship?" Zell asked

Duncan blinked, did he hear her correctly? She wanted to take their relationship to the next level? He thought that she wouldn't be ready for that quite yet.

" Are you sure? We could get into serious trouble." Duncan asked

" I'm willing to try, plus...what if..." Zell paused

Duncan put a gentle hand on Zell's cheek, he gave her a small smile. Zell couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks, Duncan whipped them away with his thumb.

" What if you...what if you are voted off and we don't see each other again..." Zell cried

Looking into Zell's eyes, Duncan realized that she really wanted this now. Never had he seen such desire in those midnight orbs before, desire for _him_. Duncan knew he couldn't resist the black haired female, he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her for very long so he gave her a knowing smile. Plus she had a point, there was only six people left on the combined teams so there was a very good chance that he would be voted off soon.

" If it is our last time together, I would spend it with no other." Duncan replied

Duncan lifted his top over his head, showing off toned arms, chest and stomach, then stripped himself of his jeans slowly, he was left in his boxers. He really wasn't looking forward to taking them off, his father use to warn him about one thing leading to another... but if this was what Zell truly wanted, he wouldn't argue. Zell had calmed herself down as Duncan stood in his silver boxers, the female smiled.

" The boxers too Duncan." Zell said

Duncan slid his boxers down his muscular legs, Zell gasped when she saw the male's exposed erection, she had never in her life imagined anyone being that big before. Duncan smiled as he grabbed Zell and placed her on the soft grass, it wasn't long before he was lying on Zell kissing her passionately. When they broke their kiss for breath Duncan ran his fingers over the female's cheeks marveling the softness of her skin, Zell started playing with Duncan's hair, they both stared at each other lovingly.

" You're amazing Zell." Duncan whispered

" Thank you." Zell blushed

They kissed once again, both were lost in the passion filled romance, Duncan couldn't help but moan as Zell expertly curled her tongue and licked behind his teeth, Duncan then used his own tongue to push Zell's aside. He was clearly the one in charge for the moment, Zell tried to resist but Duncan pressed his tongue down, trapping hers underneath it. When the need for oxygen became too great Duncan pulled away from his love for much needed air, Duncan gave Zell a gentle smile.

" You're being awful sweet." Zell stated

" You deserve to be treated sweetly." Duncan replied

Duncan released the tie of Zell robe, tossing the fuzzy garment to the side, he looked her up and down with wide eyes, her face was perfectly framed by her long black hair, her skin was glistening in the light of the moon and stars. Her breasts were a fair size, her stomach was slim and slightly built, and between her long shapely legs laid curls that covered most of her private area.

" You're beautiful." Duncan stated

Zell giggled as she brought Duncan closer to her and started stroking his chest, her hands exploring his torso and down further, Duncan didn't seem to mind, the female had a right to explore. He only closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the feel of Zell's soft hands against his skin, Zell then slid her hand between Duncan's legs finding the area he was trying to resist, Duncan's eyes snapped open when he felt this.

" Zell, please stop that." Duncan said with a groan

Zell didn't reply she only kept teasing him further, after gaining a moan from the male, Zell's hand started to explore the underside of Duncan's balls slowly massaging them with her nimble fingers. Zell only smiled when Duncan let out a loud groan when she squeezed them slightly.

" Stop that...Oh god!" Duncan moaned

Zell still said nothing as she was now rubbing Duncan's erection, the male moaned louder at this, he had no idea that Zell would tease him this much, he thought of her as a kind and gentle soul but apparently she too had a dark side. Soon Zell stopped her teasing to kiss Duncan on the lips, Zell groaned as Duncan made their bodies meet, she was pleased to feel Duncan's now fully erect cock rubbing against her.

" Duncan please..." Zell moaned

" Are you sure you want to?" Duncan asked

Zell gave silent nod, the male kissed her forehead, Duncan then moved down her body, her breasts were next, he licked and sucked them for a while to even the score from earlier, Duncan finally came up hovering over Zell's body, his crotch was right above her stomach, the male paused.

" Is something wrong Duncan?" Zell asked

" There's something I have to do first." Duncan replied with lust in his voice

Duncan grabbed his jeans and searched in the left pocket pulling out a box of condoms, he removed one and placed it on his hardening cock. Duncan rolled down the latex until it covered him, he looked to Zell with concern in his eyes. Zell had never seen such concern before in anyone she has met, the female gave a smile.

" Don't worry I'll be just fine." Zell said

" Just let me know if it's too painful, the last thing I want is to hurt you." Duncan stated

Zell smiled again as Duncan searched for her opening, which lasted only a few moments. He looked to Zell worriedly, but she only smiled at him, he couldn't resist that cute smile of hers. Duncan slowly thrusted himself inside his lover's tight entrance, he quickly kissed Zell to muffle her scream of pain, tears streamed down Zell's face as she clung to Duncan tightly, her body started to shake slightly.

" Zell, I'm so sorry." Duncan said

" It's okay, you can move, but do it slowly." Zell replied

Zell was flinching slightly as Duncan started to thrust gently into her, Zell closed her eyes enjoying the new feelings that went through her body. Duncan then began to thrust faster and deeper into his love, Zell moaned in pleasure then she felt Duncan's member plunge deeper into her warmth as they moved. Giving a light groan, Zell felt Duncan continue the pace, grabbing onto the grass to support himself, she could feel the pleasure building up deep inside her body, as the male thrusted even faster. Zell heard Duncan groan as he began thrusting harder into her as their erotic dance continued, Zell's eyes nearly went black in pleasure as Duncan forced a harsh thrust.

" Faster...deeper." Zell moaned pleadingly

Hearing his love's request Duncan began pumping into Zell even faster now and venturing deeper, his groans grew louder as did Zell's moans of sheer pleasure. Duncan couldn't get over how frisky Zell was. She would rub herself into his chest, her hair flailing everywhere, Zell would let her hands run freely along his body. Zell couldn't believe how amazing Duncan was for a first-timer, he was so gentle, yet so firm, Duncan's hands were soft, warm, and tender, yet strong and secure. It was enough to make her melt. As if that wasn't enough, Duncan knew exactly where she wanted to be touched.

After two hours of grinding and thrusting Duncan could feel that he was on the verge of releasing everything he had. So he began to pump faster, thrusting deeper and harder. Zell's hand grabbed onto her lover's body almost violently, but she could only scream her lover's name loudly, Duncan gave a loud grunt as he released his hot seed, both teens groaned into each others mouths, Duncan thrusted the entire time clearly enjoying their time together.

Zell could barely see the sky change color above them as she felt her entire body grow more and more weary, Duncan let out another loud groan as he emptied all of his seed, before he collapsed on top of her. Many minutes passed before the pair started to recover, Zell raised her head slightly making eye contact with the man she loved so much. Duncan's breathing was finally returning to normal, opening his eyes slightly, he gave an exhausted smile as Zell smiled back at him.

" I could never go on without you here Zell, I truly could not." Duncan stated

" We will never be separated, even you are voted off I will find you again." Zell replied

Zell fell into a deep sleep after closing her eyes, Duncan knew the consequences of what they just did, but found he didn't care. He would take responsibility for his actions, he wasn't going to turn his back on Zell, not now, not ever! He was not going to run from his problems or put himself into a cold shell again. Duncan let out a yawn but he did not fall asleep, he would watch over his love in case anyone came looking for them.


	14. A Painful Goodbye

Disclaimer:I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish but I don't. I do own Zell so please DO NOT take her! I also own Asha and Zyger so please DO NOT take them either.

Note: I'm really sorry for the wait, but with the Holidays and a birthday coming up things are getting hectic. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me.

* * *

Chapter 14

A Painful Goodbye

A couple weeks have passed right by the island, now only four campers remain for Total Drama Island and every single one was tired of the inedible food and Chris's antics. Though the challenges were slowly getting harder to do, the four stood strong knowing that there was a $100,000 on the line. Many thought that Gwen had the best reason to win since she wanted to give her mom the money to pay of debts and other bills back at home. No one really knew why Duncan wanted to win, when someone asked his only reply was: " I have plans for it."

Today the four campers were in a challenge made up of random dares from voted off campers. (_I know that it's doesn't come in later in the show, but this is why it's called fan FICTION.)_ Duncan was doing quite well though some of the dares were beyond sick... but he kept going since both Chef Hatchet and Zell were helping Chris with the props needed for the dares. So far he had collected two freebies since he didn't complain about spending ten minutes in a crate with a gassy Owen, though now he REALLY needed a shower he couldn't stand the smell much longer.

Zell couldn't help but be a little nervous about these dares, she didn't want Duncan to be voted off, she didn't want to lose him. She loved him far too much to lose him now. But only Chris knew the dares, he didn't even show Chef the pieces of paper, which was a really big surprise but there was nothing Zell could do about it.

" Okay Duncan, you're next." Christ announced

Duncan shrugged as he went up to the wheel and gave it a good spin, it landed on the picture of Courtney, he grunted. Gwen could help but feel a little bad for Duncan, knowing Courtney she probably came up with pretty good dares.

" Courtney's dare: Tell everyone your biggest secret." Chris said

" That's cuts it down, a little more specific please." Duncan retorted

" Well, do you have a secret about your relationship with Zell?" Chris asked

Duncan somehow knew that this would come up, but he didn't want to reveal that! It was their moment of bliss, no one but them should know about it! But if he refused to tell he would be automatically voted off, the male sighed to himself... he couldn't do it. He dared not to tell, it was just between him and Zell, challenge or not he wasn't going to reveal something like that to his fellow campers let alone the world was watching.

" So are you going to tell us?" Heather asked

" I'm sorry I can't, it's a secret that's just between Zell and I. I'm not going to risk our relationship on a petty dare from my ex-girlfriend getting back at me." Duncan stated

" Well, you know what that means." Chris said

Duncan nodded in a silent response, he was fully aware of what was to come next, Zell ran over to the male, Duncan only weakly smiled.

" I don't want you to leave." Zell stated

" I'm sorry, but I'm not going to reveal our secret this way. Remember, nothing is going to tare us apart, we'll find each other even if it takes me forever." Duncan replied

Zell smiled as she hugged Duncan tightly, tears began escaping her closed eyes as Duncan returned the hug. The male felt terrible, but he wanted their secret to remain as such, no one had the right to know but them and very close friends who would never tell no matter what.

" I better get going, tell Asha and Zyger that I'll miss them. And you stay strong until this is all said and done, and before you know it we'll be together again." Duncan stated

" You take care of yourself and don't let Courtney give you a hard time." Zell said

" You can count on it." Duncan replied

Duncan threw his bag onto the boat and jumped on, Zell, Gwen and Owen waved goodbye as the boat headed out of sight. Zell couldn't hold back her feelings as tears streamed down her cheeks, Gwen gave a hopeful look to Zell.

" Don't worry you'll see him again." Gwen stated

" I guess we're in the same situation now." Zell said

" We are but I know for a fact I'll see Trent sometime very soon." Gwen replied

" Oh please, guys only say that so you wait for them, and while they're gone they replace you without thinking twice." Heather

Zell felt her anger rage in her body, she took off her glasses and put in her contacts encase Heather decided to start throwing punches, her glasses were quite expensive. Zell went up to the longer haired female, rage building up to a very high level.

" Listen here, Miss Priss, that may have happened to you but I know for a fact that Trent and Duncan would never do that to Gwen and myself. You may want to think before opening that big mouth of yours, even a convince store closes occasionally. So before you even say anything like that again think about it, because I will throw you so fast and so hard the sharks will wonder if it's Christmas." Zell stated

Heather backed up as Zell walked off to the her cabin with Gwen behind, even Owen decided to go somewhere else, Gwen smiled as she caught up with Zell.

" You got her good, I've always wanted to do that, but never got the chance." Gwen said

" She deserved it, she has no room to talk, if I signed up for the island I would have found a way to vote her off a long time ago." Zell replied

" Hey, I have an idea. Since we don't have another challenge until next week we have a sleepover, you could use the company." Gwen offered

" I'd like that, thanks Gwen, at least I know I can trust you." Zell stated

" You bet, if you weren't here I would have beat Heather into the ground by now." Gwen said

That night Gwen was laying on her sleeping bag that was on the floor, Zell was on her bed with her eyes on the ceiling. She had taken out her contacts and had her glasses back on, she found herself thinking about Duncan.

" This was a great idea Gwen, I know that Duncan wouldn't want me to be alone after him being voted off." Zell stated

" Duncan and I share many ideas and thoughts, I knew he would want me to keep you company." Gwen replied

" I did find that very interesting." Zell said

" I know that Duncan may have not told you since he was voted off so quickly, but Duncan and I share a special bond." Gwen said

Zell turned she looked to Gwen with curious eyes, Gwen smiled at this, to her Zell was like a sister who she could go to for anything.

" Duncan and I are cousins." Gwen stated

" That's awesome Gwen." Zell said

" I know, you see his mother and my mom are sisters, we basically grew up together, but his father never told our family about Duncan getting into trouble with the law." Gwen said

" What a jerk." Zell stated

" He is trust me, if you ask me it's his father's fault that Duncan turned bad. Duncan told me that his father was abusive to him, the poor guy couldn't tell his mom because his father threatened Duncan's life." Gwen replied

" Yeah, he did tell me that when we were sitting on the dock last week." Zell said

Gwen smiled as her gaze went to the ceiling, she gave a sigh as the night outside the cabin grew dark. She heard Zell yawn loudly.

" We better get some sleep, we need the extra energy to put up with Heather tomorrow." Gwen stated

" Good idea, good night." Zell replied


	15. Getting By

Disclaimer:I do not own Total Drama Island, I wish but I don't. I do own Zell so please DO NOT take her! I also own Asha and Zyger so please DO NOT take them either.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the wait, I went on a mini vacation for the Holidays and with TDI being finished I just have re-runs for inspiration, which are just as good. Thank you for being so patient with me.

* * *

Chapter 15

Getting By

Zell awoke with a yawn when sunlight hit her face, the black haired female sat up and stretched out her arms, she looked to the floor and smiled to see that Gwen was still fast asleep. Zell got out of bed and quickly got changed into a light blue shirt and blue jeans, she then bent down and shook Gwen slightly.

" Time to get up Gwen." Zell stated

Gwen responded with a yawn as she sat up, the female stretched out her tired limbs and cracked a few joints before getting changed into her usual clothes.

" How you doing?" Gwen asked

" A little bit better, but not much." Zell replied

" I can tell that Duncan really loves you, he'll stay true to his word." Gwen stated

" I know he will, I just really miss him." Zell said

Gwen nodded, she understood fully what Zell was going through right now, the two of them were lonely without their boyfriends but at least they still had each other to talk to and to hang out with. Gwen gave another yawn as Zell put on her glasses, the female blinked a couple times so her eyes could adjust faster.

" Come on, we better go choke down some breakfast." Gwen stated

" Okay, let's go." Zell replied

The two girls left Zell's cabin, they conversed as they walked through camp, now that there was only Owen, Gwen and Heather, left Zell only had Gwen to talk to. The two were getting along like sisters and for Zell that was a good thing since she didn't have any siblings and she got along with only two of her seventeen cousins. After choking down their breakfast Gwen and Zell were outside seated on a couple tree stumps, Zell looked to the sky and let out a sigh. Gwen looked to her friend, she understood Zell's position, the both of them were in a similar situation, then an idea hit Gwen as she stood up.

" How about you go see Asha and Zyger, maybe they can give you some advise." Gwen offered

" Good idea, you want to go with?" Zell asked

" Sure, I always wanted to meet a dragon." Gwen replied

" Then follow me." Zell said

The two walked into the forest after making sure no one were following them, Zell couldn't risk an un-worthy person finding about Asha and Zyger. She knew that she could trust Gwen with a secret like this, after all she trusted the secret to Duncan so why not his cousin? The two entered the darkest part of the forest as their trek continued, Gwen said nothing, only looked around in amazement.

" Here we are." Zell said

The two stood in front of a massive cave, Zell knew it as Asha's current hiding place but Gwen didn't even know that this cave was in the forest. Zell smiled when she saw the amazement in Gwen's eyes, she wasn't too surprised though, it wasn't everyday that you meet a real dragon.

" Asha and Zyger time to get up you two." Zell said

A loud yawn was heard from inside the cave, followed by a smaller yawn that sounded almost like a cat's meow, Gwen couldn't help but smile at it. Soon Asha stepped out of the cave with Zyger right behind her, Zyger went up to Zell and snuggled her legs. Zell bent down and scratched behind the small creature's ears, he let out a small bray.

" Good morning to you too buddy." Zell stated

" Morning." Zyger replied

" Looks like you brought a friend with you today." Asha said

" Yes, this is Gwen, she's one of my friends." Zell replied

Asha bent down her long neck, her eyes instantly connected with Gwen's green eyes, the dragon seemed to be reading Gwen's very soul. Asha's tail swished a couple times, the purple dragon smiled as she looked to Zell.

" She's quite the read, just like Duncan was, her trust is true." Asha stated

" Thanks... I think." Gwen said

" Zell's always been a great judge of character." Zyger said

" It's a gift." Zell shrugged

Asha sat down as Zyger went over to Gwen and snuggled her while purring, Zell sat down on a tree stump as Gwen found a flat rock to sit on.

" You are here for more than introducing your friend to us, yes?" Asha asked

" Yes I am." Zell replied

" I can see that the both of you are in the same situation, I also can see that you are having some negative thoughts. This is normal for separation related depression, but I assure you that the two of you will see your lovers again." Asha stated

" I know we will see them again when the final challenge between the last two campers, but then we'll just be separated again when all is said and done." Zell said

" Don't be so sure, I can see the future remember? I have seen many things and I see that everything isn't set in stone." Asha replied

Gwen and Zell looked at each other confused, what did that mean? Was there more to Total Drama Island than Chris let on? Did they have to go through more than they thought?

" What do you mean by that Asha?" Gwen asked

" I'm sorry girls, I can't tell you more than that, it could cause the time stream to break apart." Asha replied

" I guess we'll figure things out for ourselves." Zell stated

Asha nodded, she could tell that her advise was having some effect on the girls. The dragon had seen many events through dreams and when she looks into the future and she knew that the two girls would be okay, their lovers would return to them. Asha smiled as Zyger jumped onto Gwen's lap and laid down, the female smiled widely as she started to pet Zyger's soft fur.

" Don't worry girls, the future holds many secrets, just keep yourselves the way you are and you will receive the future that you deserve." Asha said


End file.
